A Tale Of Three Sisters (Reupload!)
by abbiethehufflepuff
Summary: A look at Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa Black through the lens of the Deathly Hallows.


**AN: Hi! Hope you enjoy.**

 **I'm really sorry about the wait for my story** _ **Family of Fugitives**_ **! I've been having a block for that story for a while, but it will eventually be finished.**

 **I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **(Sorry about the reupload, if you got a notification about this about a week or so ago. The first time I posted this is didn't post correctly.)**

 _Bellatrix: The Elder Wand_

Bella wanted power.

Power over Muggles. Over Half-breeds, Half-bloods, Mudbloods. The Dark Lord gave her that power, the power she had craved so deeply since she was a child and her father told her why anyone who wasn't pureblooded like them were less than. They needed to be destroyed.

When Bella joined the Death Eaters, she felt as though she was fulfilling her purpose in life. She was making her family proud, and that made her feel invincible. She did everything she could to move up the ranks, to be the Dark Lord's right hand.

Finally, that was exactly what she became.

She was drunk with the power of working so closely with Voldemort. Bella had fallen in love with the power that he exuded. _She_ exuded that power now, as well.

When Bellatrix Black-Lestrange died, she knew that she was dying for her cause.

 _Andromeda: The Resurrection Stone_

Andromeda had slowly lost everyone, starting with her family.

Sure, when she left to marry Ted the majority of her family was still alive, but as she walked out of the front door and apparated away, they were all dead to her.

And she was dead to them.

Although, Andromeda knew that she had lost them years before she walked out that door.

Bella was the first one she lost. When they were young and would dress up in their mother's dress robes and do each other's hair. When they would stay up all night in one of their bedrooms talking and giggling. Before politics and ideals got in their way.

Andromeda resigned herself to the loss of her parents. She became numb to it as she anxiously planned how to tell them she was engaged to a Muggleborn man.

Cissy was next.

Andromeda knew that Cissy didn't want to follow in Bella's footsteps. It was obvious that beneath her youngest sister's cold dark eyes and polite smile that she was terrified. Andromeda tried to confront her about this once, but Narcissa was having none of it.

 _You don't know me, Andy,_ Narcissa had said.

When Sirius went to Azkeban, Andromeda prayed that she hadn't lost him as well. They had spent their entire lives confiding in each other, assuring one another that they would be able to get out, to distance themselves from their awful family. Andromeda was thrilled when Sirius had written to her to tell her that he had run away when he was sixteen. He had gotten out, just like she had.

When Nymphadora came back from a mission for the Order with tears in her eyes and her hair the natural mousy brown that she was born with, Andromeda knew that something was wrong.

 _Mum, Sirius is dead._

Before Andromeda had time to process it, her daughter spoke again.

 _It was Bellatrix. She killed him_.

Bella. Bella had taken Sirius from her.

When she lost Ted, Andromeda didn't know how she could go on.

When Nymphadora told her that she was pregnant, and that Remus Lupin was the father, Andromeda had hope for the first time in a while. When the baby was born, she was overjoyed.

 _Mum, I have to go help them. I need you to take care of Teddy. If we don't come back...tell him that Remus and I love him. More than anything_.

That was the last thing Andromeda heard her daughter say.

 _Narcissa: The Cloak of Invisibility_

Narcissa only ever wanted to keep her family safe.

She didn't want Draco to become a Death Eater, although she knew he had to. It was inevitable, especially once the Dark Lord returned.

When the Dark Lord was destroyed-the first time-Narcissa let out a sigh of relief that she had been holding for years. Lucius wouldn't admit it, but he was relieved as well. Neither of them wanted the lives the two of them led, but they needed to do it survive.

When Narcissa asked Harry Potter if Draco, her Draco, was alive, she held her breath. When Potter just barely shook her head, the sigh was released once more.

 _He's dead_ , she told the Death Eaters and Voldemort. If anyone found out that she had lied to them, she'd be dead for sure. However, in the confusion of when Potter jumped out of Hagrid's arms and ran off, Narcissa was able to take Draco and run. Lucius was right behind them.

When they recieved the news that the Dark Lord was gone for good, Narcissa knew that they would need to hide again. Lucius would most likely go back to Azkeban. Who knew, Narcissa might herself. It didn't matter to her, though.

Draco was safe. That was always her goal. If they needed to hide until the Aurors stopped raiding, so be it. They would hide.

However, there was one person Narcissa didn't want to hide from. In fact, Narcissa believed she owed that person quite a few apologies.

 _Andy,_

 _I'm so sorry to hear about your daughter and her husband. Your daughter had recently had a baby, correct? I hope the child is well. I know you will take good care of him or her._

 _I understand if you don't want to talk to me, but I wanted to reach out. I want my sister back._

 _-Cissy_

 **The End.**


End file.
